The Truth Will Be Known
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: After a sleepover in the Leals' summer house last year, fourteen year old Ming-Ming was reported missing for some particular reason. Four girls have been traumatized by this event and decided to go their seperate ways. One year later, the four best friends reunite after receiving messages from somebody name M. Who is this M person to be exact. Rated T. Multiple couples/OC involved.


**Chapter 1: First Appearance of M**

**Flashback- One Year Ago**

_"I am going to get more chips from the cabinet," says a female voice._

_ A brunette, no older than fifteen years old stood up. Her russet brown hair reached up to her shoulders, but it was tied into a ponytail. She wore a black tank top with the number 48 in white letterings on with a pair of matching black sweatpants with the same number 48 on it and a pair of white flip flops on._

_Another female voice responded back, "Sure thing Noelani and I should come with you just in case."_

_ The brunette's full name was Noelani Esperanza Leal and she used to be known as Rosewood's most interesting amateur poet and storywriter. As for the second person who responded, she looks over the European-Latina teenager with her yellowish cat-like colored eyes. The hot pink haired girl was also around the same age as Noelani._

_"Thanks Mariah because it's better if we walk in pairs so none of us gets lost here," stated Noelani _

_ Mariah Wong, a very close friend of Noelani's decided to leave with the fifteen year old brunette. The Chinese teenager was also known as one of the sweetest and compassionate girls from Rosewood. Despite her sweet personality, there were times that Mariah can act a bit protective towards her friends and gets on the defensive side. Both teenagers left the living room immediately. Now there were two other girls left in the living room._

_A third female voice asked, "Where is Ming-Ming?"_

_"I do not know Emily because she was supposed to meet us here for the sleepover," replied a fourth female voice._

_ The third person was another fifteen year old girl and she has short orange colored hair and silver framed glasses on. She wore a white colored t-shirt on with a pair of light gray sweatpants and a pair of white flip flops on. As for the fourth person, she was also fifteen year old just like the other three teenagers in the summer house. She had long brown colored hair just like Noelani, but her bangs were colored orange just like her friend that was with her._

_Emily responded back, "I hope she knows where the summer house is located."_

_ Emily Wheeler was the one of the smartest girls' from Rosewood High. Despite being one of the smartest students, she also was a fierce competitor on the tennis court as she is also a part of the Rosewood High's Girls' Tennis Team. The fourth teenager was Julia Fernandez and she is one of the most popular girls alongside Ming-Ming, who still has not arrived at Noelani's summer house that was located by a lake that was close. Suddenly, the front door started to move slowly and both girls turned their head over to see the moving door. Both Mariah and Noelani came back with two different bags of chips in their hands. The other two girls looked over and saw that the door was moving slowly._

_"Who the hell left the doors open?" questioned Noelani._

_Mariah said, "Whoever is there, just show you face."_

_"No need to get defensive there you two," responded a fifth voice._

_ The door completely opens and a fifth teenager, who was no older than fourteen year old appears. She has short and wavy blue hair and as for her attire, she was wearing a light yellow halter top on with a pair of light wash fashionable denim capris on, and a pair of silver strapped gladiator sandals on._

_Julia stated, "You scared the living hell out of there Ming-Ming._

_"Do not do that ever again and you are two hours late," commented Noelani towards the dark skinned teenager._

_ The last teenager was Ming-Ming and she was the Queen Bee of Rosewood High. She has been really popular with majority of the student body since Kindergarten. Noelani looked over at the younger teen with her caramel colored eyes. There was a stern expression on the Latina's face as she saw her best friend, who just arrived._

_Noelani said, "We need to in private right now Ming-Ming."_

_The blue haired teenager responded back, "Sure thing Noelani since I do not mind talking to you for a bit there."_

_Both Noelani and Ming-Ming walked away from the living room, leaving Mariah, Emily, and Julia by themselves now. Both teenagers walked outside of the summer house so they can have their conversation._

_Ming-Ming asked, "What did you want to talk about my dear Noelani?"_

_"Cut the bullshit Ming-Ming! You know what I am talking about," retorted the European-Hispanic._

_ Julia and the other girls heard the argument that Noelani and Ming-Ming were having. The three other teens were worried about both teenagers and wondered what Noelani wanted to talk to Ming-Ming about. Suddenly Noelani opened the door and both the Indian fourteen year old and the Hispanic-European fifteen year old both walked inside the summer house once more._

_Mariah asked with concern in her tone, "Is everything alright?"_

_"Yeah we needed to take out our inner demons because we had a lot to say," commented Noelani._

_Ming-Ming lied, "Just like Noelani said and nothing really happened between the two of us."_

_Emily yawned and responded, "Let's go to bed because I am getting kind of sleepy."_

_"Yeah and it's kind of late you guys," stated the pinknette._

_ Ming-Ming walked away because she needed to get changed into her pajamas before going to bed. The four other fifteen year olds were preparing themselves to go to bed as well. It was going to be a long night until the four girls were finally asleep. Ming-Ming, who was still in her regular outfit decided to sneak out from the house for a bit. Fortunately, three out of the four girls who were sleeping are heavy sleepers. Julia woke up immediately after the cerulean haired Indian fourteen year old left the summer house. _

_The half brunette-half orange haired teenager asked, "Where did Ming-Ming go?" _

_ She decided to leave the summer house as well to find Ming-Ming as well. As Julia walked down the deep woods searching for Ming-Ming, the Spanish teenager hoped that the Indian teen did not walk too far off. Suddenly a familiar high pitched scream was heard and Julia was in shock. The Spanish teen decides to rush back to house because it would be better to save herself than save Ming-Ming. One of the last things that she wanted is to be killed by some random freak._

_ Back in the cabin, Mariah woke up and saw that Noelani and Emily were up as well. The two fifteen years old looked around and saw that there were some missing people._

_Mariah asked, "What's wrong?"_

_"Ming-Ming is not here," said Emily._

_Noelani responded back, "Nor Julia is here also."_

_The three teenagers worried about their best friends and wondered where they went off to at the moment. Suddenly the door opened and the fifteen year old Spaniard appeared in her pajamas. Noelani approached Julia and saw how terrified she was at the moment._

_Noelani asked Julia, "Adonde estabas Julia? **[1]**"_

_"Buscando a Ming-Ming pero no lo encuentro y tambien yo escucho los gritos de Ming-Ming en el bosque, **[2]**" responded Julia._

_Noelani said, "Julia said that she was looking for Ming-Ming, but she also heard Ming-Ming scream in the forest."_

_ The four teenagers froze there as they heard what Noelani said to them. Ming-Ming was now missing and most likely they were going to get in trouble for this. How they were going to explain to their parents that one harmless sleepover caused one of their friends to become missing? Noelani remembered about the argument she had with Ming-Ming before she left the cabin once more again. _

**(End of Flashback)**

"Damn, I cannot believe it has been a year since Ming-Ming has gone missing," says a sixteen year old's voice.

It was around eleven at night and a teenager wearing a pink and white gingham short sleeved shirt on with a white skirt on with a pink apron wrapped around her waist and white flats on. The teenager's shoulder length brown hair was tied in ponytail. As she takes off the pink apron, the sixteen year old sighs to herself and hangs up her apron in the backroom. She takes her coat from the backroom and leaves as she sees a raven haired woman. The woman was no older than thirty years old and a smile appears on the older woman's face.

"Another hard day of work right Noelani," says the older woman.

The sixteen year old brunette was revealed to be Noelani Leal. She was working in a local diner around the Rosewood Shopping District.

Noelani responds back, "Yeah Peggy I know and at least I made a lot of money this time around."

"Luck you and you have been doing great at this job since you first came here since last year," comments the raven haired woman.

A male teenager walks into the dinner and looks over and sees the two waitresses talking. His bluish-gray colored eyes were locked on towards the European-Hispanic brunette. There was smile on the Latina's face as she puts on her white colored coat on. She approaches him and hugs the tan skinned male that was standing there in the dinner.

Noelani says, "Thanks for picking me up Miguel. I apologize for bothering you, but I do not have money for a bus ride."

The blonde haired teenager responds back, "You do not have to apologize because I am just here to help out a friend out."

"Yeah and you are the only person I know who has a car," comments the European-Hispanic teenager.

Miguel says, "Yes and we should get going now."

Noelani agrees and she says her goodbyes to Peggy before leaving the diner with Miguel. Both teenagers walked towards a white colored car and Miguel unlocks the car with his keys. Noelani was about to go into the car until Miguel approaches her and starts kissing her on lips. The brunette was in complete shock as she felt his lips touching her lips. Suddenly there was a warm sensation flowing through her body and there was a feel good sensation coming from Noelani. They both continue making out with one another until both of them walks into the car. Neither of the teenagers has said one word to each other and Miguel starts driving the car. Noelani was a bit puzzled for the fact that she just had a make out session with her closest male friend. She did not have feelings for the blonde haired teenager at all because she was already has a crush on Johnny McGregor, a member of the Boys' Tennis Team in Rosewood High.

By the next morning, Noelani was outside the school wearing a purple halter top on with a white waist belt on, a pair of light wash denim jeans on, a pair of purple and silver sneaker wedges on, and a pair of stylish silver hoop earrings. She also was wearing a white and silver headband as her brown shoulder length was curly.

"Like some of us say, long time no see there Noelani," says a familiar voice.

The Latina-European teenager looks to her left and sees a familiar pink haired Chinese girl. She was accompanied by an older Chinese boy and she approaches Noelani all of the sudden.

Noelani asks, "When did you guys get back from China?"

"Yesterday," responds the older male Chinese student, "what have you been up to since we left?"

The sixteen year old Latina responds, "I have been working as a waitress at Twin Rose Diner for the last year Lee."

"Why do you have a job?" questions Mariah.

Noelani responds back, "Just for extra cash and that is all."

"We should get to class then," comments the Chinese pinknette.

The sixteen year old brunette responds back, "Sure thing Noelani."

The two sixteen years old walk away from the older Chinese teenager. As the two teenagers walk into the classroom that was on the right, there were a few more students inside the classroom. Noelani and Mariah decide to sit right next to each other and they look as another familiar student walks into the classroom. The teenage girl that just walks into has elbow length brown colored hair and the same orange colored bangs. Another teenage girl was accompanying the sixteen year old Spaniard and she has short bubblegum pink colored hair.

"Isn't that Julia with Mathilda?" questions Mariah.

Noelani responds, "Since Ming-Ming's disappearance, Julia was appointed as the new Queen Bee of Rosewood High and Mathilda got makeover while you were gone."

"Do you talk with Julia still?" asks pink haired Chinese girl.

The sixteen year old brunette responds, "Let's just say that everyone has been separating from one another since Ming-Ming's disappearance."

"She's everywhere isn't she," states another familiar voice.

Both Mariah and Noelani turn their heads and look from behind to see a familiar American sixteen year old with bright orange colored hair and silver framed glasses.

Mariah states, "Long time no see there Emily."

"The same thing with you and Noelani, you look completely different now," comments the orange haired American teen.

Noelani states, "Yeah after a one month trip to Sao Paulo I decided that I needed a makeover for once."

"You still work at the Twin Rose Diner," says Emily.

The biracial teenager responds. "Yes and I love my job there because I actually get paid well for being a waitress there."

As the class was about to start, Miguel walks into the classroom and sees Noelani sitting right next to Mariah. The European-Hispanic teenager did notice him walking into the classroom, but she decides to ignore him at the moment. The teacher writes down his name on the chalkboard, a lot of the female students were whispering that he was hot. As the teacher reveals himself, his eyes were on Mariah for some reason.

"Damn it," mutters the teacher once more.

The students were eyeing on the Chinese pinknette, which made the sixteen year old look a bit nervous. Emily and Julia were eyeing on their friend there and wonder what kind of relationship Mariah has with English teacher. Suddenly two cellphones start to vibrate and both Noelani and Mariah look over at their phones quickly. The message Noelani receives on her iPhone was this:

_How many guys have you kissed over the past year now? You seem to know how to conceal the kiss each time it happens._

_-M_

Noelani was a very tricky person when it comes to guys. She managed to have nice make out sessions with guys that she chooses. Mariah then looks over at the text message she has received on her pink Blackberry phone. Mariah's text message just says:

_Who knew you have a fetish for older men or more specifically Pre-Calculus Teachers?_

_-M_

Mariah starts to remember the night that she was hanging out on her own at the Hollis Bar & Grill. That was the day that she met Mr. Ramirez, her future Pre-Calculus teacher there. It was an awkward meeting, but it that later turned into an intense make out session out back. She was lucky enough not to tell her brother that she was twenty minutes late.

From there, the class has official started and all four girls was paying attention to Mr. Ramirez. It was going to be a long day because a lot might happen on the first day of coming back to Rosewood High. Noelani was a bit pale for the fact that she was still wondering who is capable of knowing this dirty little secret. There was one person capable of knowing such a dark secret was.

"The only person who knows this secret is Ming-Ming, but she is missing though," says Noelani to herself.

Mariah was also a bit confused about the whole thing. She did not expect somebody to know any of this. The Chinese sixteen year old girl was thinking about possible people who would say something like this in a text message. It all leads up to one person of course.

Mariah whispers to herself, "It has to be Ming-Ming no doubt about it because it is something would say to us."

After an hour and twenty minutes of class, all the students leave the room and Mathilda looks over her best friend Julia all of the sudden.

Mathilda states, "I was wondering what relationship Mariah has with Mr. Ramirez."

"So do I, but I was kind of surprised that Noelani was still talking to Mariah even though she and Lee left Rosewood last year," responds Julia.

Mathilda comments, "Plus you and Emily still talk even though both of you are keeping distance from each other."

"That is true and I cannot believe that I manage to get into the nightclub last night," says Julia.

The European pinknette was in shock to know that Julia managed to go inside one of Rosewood's exclusive clubs. She is completely aware for the fact that she is playing with fire. Mathilda was kind of worried for Julia because she realizes that being Queen Bee changed Julia a bit too drastically. Suddenly a vibrating sound was heard and Julia immediately picks up her phone. As she takes out the white colored iPhone, Julia slides her finger across the touch screen and reads the message. The message says:

_Being Queen Bee corrupts anybody my dear Julia. You should be careful what you do or you end up making a fatal mistake like what you did at club last night._

_-M_

"How the hell does this M person know what I did in the club last night?" questions the sixteen year old Spaniard to herself.

It was kind of shocking that somebody would text her about a certain thing she did last night. Julia only remembers one person who would attempt to blackmail them for any reason.

Julia says to herself, "Ming-Ming is capable of doing something like this, but she is still missing right."

"Is something wrong Julia?" asks Mathilda.

The sixteen year old teenager responds back, "Nothing is wrong and we should get going to our next class."

Both teenagers walk away to their next classroom. Noelani was walking with Mariah to their next class and luckily they are going to have the same classes for the first marking period. As the two sixteen year olds walk down the halls of Rosewood High, Noelani was looking over towards a familiar crimson haired Scottish teenager who was right by his locker.

"I am still wondering if he is going to be taken anytime soon," comments Noelani.

Mariah asks, "Why do you say that Noelani?"

"Johnny is good looking guy and I think he deserves to be with a certain somebody," responds the sixteen year old brunette.

The pink haired Nekojin asks, "Why don't you ask him out?"

Noelani stammers and exclaims, "No way Mariah! He would never want to date somebody like me!"

The Hispanic-European teenager was wrong though because she knows well that she is probably one of the few students who have a crush on this particular European bad boy. Johnny then looks over towards the two girls, but his lilac colored eyes are peeled towards Noelani for some reason.

"Damn… Noelani hotter now since she went to Sao Paulo for summer vacation," comments Johnny.

A voice says, "Looks like you are very interested in Noelani."

"It's not what you think Enrique! I was just stunned to know how Noelani changed over summer vacation," responds the crimson haired teenager.

The blonde haired Italian student asks, "Why don't you ask Noelani to homecoming, which is coming up this Friday?"

Johnny then looks over towards Noelani, who was still with Mariah talking to other students. The two female students then walk away from the other students to head to their next class. As Mariah was walking along side with Noelani, the Chinese pinknette was still looking tense from what happened earlier today in Mr. Ramirez's room. She did not expect that guy that she met in the restaurant last night was her Pre-Calculus teacher.

Emily on the other was already in her second class, which was English III and she was wondering what has happened in the last year. It was kind of lonely that all of her friends have been separating from one another because of Ming-Ming's disappearance. It was affecting them greatly. The orange haired teenager has been facing her inner demons for the last year. Emily was the one who took this situation the hardest, but she was always the one who shows a strong face in front of others just to conceal the sadness in her heart.

Since that day, Emily was solving all her problems by drinking alcohol in private. It was hard to believe that the star player of Rosewood High's girls' tennis was drinking alcohol to solve any of life's problems. The orange haired American teen then hears a vibrating sound. She looks over and sees that nobody else has walking into the classroom. Emily takes out her cellphone and sees that she has one text message from an unknown number. The message that the sixteen year has received was not a good one of course and it says:

_I thought you are a genius Emily. You know well that alcohol does not solve life's problems like you say. I am watching fall into your own demise._

_-M_

There was a picture attached to it and Emily opens the picture and gasps. It was from Labor Day weekend when she was drinking a vodka at a bar with a disguise on. She was wondering who else was in bar that she went to and took the picture. Suddenly the sixteen year old American teenager remembers only one person that loves to blackmail as a hobby.

"Ming-Ming did this," mutters Emily to herself.

Four secrets have been revealed to this four Rosewood students. What problems these particular secrets can come with? Will Ming-Ming's disappearance bring the four friends together or break them apart again? Why is M targeting these four supposedly innocent sixteen year olds? Are the four girls right about Ming-Ming trying to blackmail them or not? These are the questions that will be answered later on as the story progresses.

* * *

**Translations**

**[1] Spanish for Where were you Julia.**

**[2] Spanish for Finding Ming-Ming, but I could not find her and I heard Ming-Ming's screams in the forest.**

* * *

**This ends of the first chapter of The Truth Will Be Known. It this the second PLL crossover I have done since I have been obsessed with the show when my cousin introduced me to the show. For now, please read and review.**


End file.
